


Ways To Go

by illusion_flight



Category: KAT-TUN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusion_flight/pseuds/illusion_flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kame gets it into his face, but it´s not actually important at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: G
> 
> Originally written April 5th, 2010.

It´s almost late; almost because there are still seven minutes left for them to make it on time if they get moving now. But Kame´s already entered the stage when panic is the only one and correct word that comes to his mind when he attempts to define his situation. He´s tried probably everything (an alarm clock, music, sweet talk, shaking, pinching,...) that a normal person usually does when the given task is to wake someone up. However, a, Jin is not someone and b, Kame is probably not a prototype of standard human being either. That one usually waits those seven minutes before he starts thinking about any kinds of extreme scenarios.

And then there is this sudden shift in Kame´s already difficult condition. Jin rolls over; a shirt of his favourite polka dotted pyjama is unbuttoned completely and the trousers dangerously low (Kame sighs, he knows his lover tends to be somnambulant from time to time, but he wonders when it´s turned into striptease show instead, since he remembers Jin falling asleep after 3 seconds after he got in the bed that night pretty well). Smooth skin on his exposed navel and a hip bone make Kame feel all kinds of uncomfortable feelings that he has no time for (as a matter of fact he still might have about three minutes now, but…). Thus he shakes his head to get rid of all the uncalled mental images and focuses on his mission.

Johnny said to be punctual for once and with these words on mind Kame takes a final deep breath and slaps his lover right across his belly button, loud noise rings in the room and Kame´s palm actually hurts a bit. Although, no one has ever said it is a reliable way how to be successful in waking people, generally, it would be assumed as a shocking at least. To hell with assumptions. To hell with Jin as well though, because no change can be seen (except a slightly red mark on his stomach), and that is honestly just too strange. One minute left, Kame leans over the sleeping man and tries to decide whether suffocating the other for a few seconds is really the only technique that can help his despair.

As his arm stretches, his thumb and the index finger are reaching for his boyfriend´s nose; they are closer, closer, so close. All of a sudden, there is a quick movement of two arms that were previously splayed across the bed, relaxed. Kame´s heart rejoices, the other man is up, but he won´t fall into his trap, he won´t let Jin pull him down; he jerks aside with his head to avoid hands that want to get hold of him.

The word panic in Kame´s head is exchanged for the one that describes pain he feels and then fuck, fuck, my nose, fucking fuck. He can feel his nose is pulsing, slowly gaining on size and he feels faint, this is all about a photoshoot after all.

And a growl echoes.  
“Kazuya, come back here,” Jin doesn´t even bother to open his eyes.

Kame curses.  
“Look what you´ve done.” His face ruined, is ruined now. “Next time I am killing Yamapi if he is that benevolent again,” Kame threatens.  
But there is only another _Kazuya_ and _come back_ and on top a pillow is thrown at him, but now Jin´s eyes are wide open and they are laughing. Kame can see that and Jin´s mouth in an amused curve too.

“You take the responsibility now,” Kame finally smiles too, dials Johnny up and throws his phone at Jin. It´s four minutes after the limit; they are so not making it.


End file.
